Smilodon, le Retour
by Black Down
Summary: Après deux ans d'absence, Ange revient auprès de son frère, Harry Potter. Entre temps, la guerre a pris énormément d'ampleur, et la bataille finale est proche. Et l'avenir du monde sorcier se joue seulement sur le talent d'un jeune sorcier de moins de vingt ans... Seulement ? Vraiment ? Suite de Smilodon.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapitre 1 : Lettre à un Frère_**

_« Salut, petit frère._

_Si tu lis ceci, c'est que je suis partie. Je ne sais pas quand, ni pour combien de temps, mais je ne reviendrai pas avant un bon moment._

_J'ai écris ces lignes un soir, alors que je peinais à m'endormir. Alors, pardonne moi si je m'embrouille parfois ou que je répète certaines choses. J'aimerais dormir, mais mon esprit me le refuse._

_Mais, si je suis partie, c'est pour une bonne raison._

_Connais-tu la différence entre la magie blanche et la magie noire ?_

_Contrairement aux croyances populaires, la magie est neutre. Après tout… Le Doloris a été inventé par des médicomages pour faire repartir le cœur ayant cessé de battre, le sortilège de découpe, classé dans la magie blanche, peut décapiter quelqu'un. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?_

_La magie « noire » contrairement à la magie blanche, est vivante. On doit l'utiliser avec précaution, car elle peut tenter de prendre possession du sorcier qui l'utilise._

_Tu vois, plus ou moins, où je veux en venir ?_

_Je fais des rituels avec du sang, j'ai tué à coups d'épée, sans le moindre remord car ils étaient des mangemorts. Je ne faisais qu'appliquer la dure loi du Talion._

_Mon petit séjour chez notre cher ami Voldy n'a pas arrangé les choses, loin de là. _

_Le côté sombre, qui habite en chacun de nous, a commencé à se manifester et prend de plus en plus d'ampleur. Et pour éviter de vous blesser, je pars. Je pars pour apprendre à maîtriser ces instincts sauvages qui me prennent et qui m'encouragent à tuer._

_Sais-tu que l'on peut développer plusieurs animagi ? Non, je suppose. _

_Et bien, on le peut._

_Tu n'es probablement pas sans savoir que les animagi sont les manifestations animales de ta personnalité. Au début, quand je travaillais ma forme, je pensais que j'aurais une lionne comme seconde forme, après tout, j'ai l'instinct de protection envers toi comme les lionnes en ont pour leurs petits, et j'en ai également la fierté._

_Mais ce fut tout autre chose… Et la preuve la plus flagrante de l'instabilité de ma magie et de mon mental. Ma seconde forme est un smilodon, l'ancêtre du tigre._

_Normalement, ce n'est pas possible. Les animaux magiques et préhistoriques ne peuvent pas être des animagi. Mais il arrive que, lorsque la magie est instable lorsque l'on cherche une nouvelle forme animale, ce soit un animal préhistorique qui s'impose. Et là, il faut absolument aller s'exiler dans un endroit isolé : ces animaux ne sont guidés que par leurs instincts, qui, en présence d'humain, peuvent se révéler meurtriers pour l'humain en question._

_Enfin bref. _

_On se reverra, je te le promets petit frère. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. _

_Même si je pars, je resterai active dans cette guerre. Tu te souviens ? J'ai promis de castrer Voldy et je compte bien le faire._

_Avec un peu de chance, je trouverai des alliés._

_A la prochaine, Phénix.. Harry._

_Ange_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapitre 2 : Deux ans plus tard_**

Assis dans la salle de Réunion, anciennement la classe de métamorphose, Harry Potter regarda gravement ses alliés.

- « Nous avons détruit cinq des sept horcruxes, Nagini devra être éliminée sans attirer l'attention de Voldemort sur ses morceaux d'âmes, et nous ignorons quel est le réceptacle du septième horcruxe. Mais malgré cela, nous sommes en train de perdre cette guerre. »

Minerva soupira.

Cela faisait un an, jour pour jour, qu'Harry était réapparu à Poudlard, libérant l'école du joug des mangemorts et de Voldemort. L'école était devenue le quartier général des résistants, et grâce aux enchantements millénaires, elle tenait les mangemorts loin du domaine.

Poudlard avait changé. Les salles de classes servaient maintenant de salle de réunion pour la classe de métamorphose, de laboratoires pour les potions, de recherche pour les sortilèges, et ainsi de suite.

L'infirmerie, devenue bien trop petite, s'était étendue sur tout le quatrième étage.

Seule la Grande Salle avait gardé sa fonction d'origine, à savoir, la salle à manger.

Cela faisait un an que la guerre avait été déclarée ouvertement dans les deux mondes, aussi bien moldu que sorcier.

Harry avait organisé une réunion pour savoir où chacun en était dans leur tâche, mais visiblement, rien n'était concluant.

- « Tu es trop pessimiste Phénix ! » lança une voix joyeuse derrière Harry.

Le jeune Potter se retourna vivement, baguette à la main. Puis, un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant la silhouette.

Un petit mètre soixante-quinze, elle portait un masque blanc au liseré rouge qui cachait la moitié supérieure de son visage, laissant voir deux yeux vert émeraude. Ses cheveux noirs, méchés de rouge, flottaient avec grâce au rythme du vent.

Elle était habillée de sa tenue de combat, soit de bottes blanches à talons plats, et d'une armure blanche un peu décolletée – qui avait un jour attiré beaucoup de questions, auxquelles la jeune femme avait répondu que c'était le style, une armure décolletée – avec une touche de rouge qui soulignait les bords dudit décolleté. En se concentrant et en regardant de près, on aurait pu distinguer des mailles faites à partir de dragon nâga, résistantes à la plupart des sortilèges mais moins aux lames. Une épée d'argent était brodée sur l'armure, à l'emplacement du cœur, et était entourée de part et d'autre des lettres, dorées, S et A.

Une cape blanche au large liseré rouge flottait gracieusement derrière la jeune fille. On pouvait voir un énorme tigre à dent de sabre brodé avec dextérité sur la cape, et une rapière pendre à la hanche gauche de la fille aux cheveux noirs.

Minerva la reconnut également et en lâcha sa baguette de surprise, puis un vent d'espoir vint souffler toutes ses pensées négatives en quelques secondes.

Elle fut plus rapide qu'Harry et emprisonna la nouvelle venue dans une étreinte maternelle.

- « Ange… » murmura-t-elle, bouleversée.

- « Bonjour, Minnie… » dit-elle doucement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Harry vint auprès des deux femmes, et lorsque Minerva se retira légèrement, ils se dévisagèrent avec attention.

Le Survivant ôta le masque de sa sœur avec une infinie douceur, et dût retenir une exclamation de surprise. Deux larges cicatrices, parallèles, barraient son œil. Heureusement pour elle, l'œil avait été épargné.

Ange sourit doucement à son petit frère.

Il y eut un moment de flottement, puis ledit petit frère se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur.

- « Tu m'as manquée.

- Moi aussi, petit frère. » murmura-t-elle, émue, en refermant ses bras autour des épaules de son frère.

Les autres sorciers présents regardèrent la scène avec des yeux exhorbités. Que le Survivant se laisse aller à de tels contacts physiques n'était pas une chose courante.

Seuls sept personnes souriaient.

Minerva McGonagall.

Ronald Weasley.

Hermione Granger.

Draco, Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.

Et une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau dorée, qui abordait un léger tatouage de fleur rouge et blanches qui entourait ses yeux bleus.

Lorsqu'Ange se défit de l'étreinte de son petit frère, elle remarqua la femme à la peau dorée et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant, avant qu'un large sourire ne s'étire sur ses lèvres.

- « Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions vues ainsi…

- Bien trop longtemps, mon amie. » répondit la jeune femme de sa voix douce aux accents chantants.

- « Alors l'Egypte s'est jointe à la guerre ?

- Père n'a pas vraiment apprécié mon enlèvement, par contre, il rêve de te rencontrer pour te remercier. Et moi, je t'attendais. »

Ange sourit largement à sa vieille amie, qu'elle avait connue dans les donjons de Voldemort. Elles échangèrent une œillade complice, comme si elles détenaient un secret en commun et partageaient des souvenirs.

- « Tu n'es plus réellement la même depuis la dernière fois, Isis Taïpan.

- Et toi, tu n'as pas beaucoup changé. » répondit calmement la princesse d'Egypte magique. « Les gens, je vous présente Ange Potter, la femme qui m'a sauvée des griffes de Voldemort au profit de sa propre liberté. »

La bombe était lâchée et de nombreux murmures s'élevèrent.

Harry posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa sœur.

- « Tu ne leur avais pas dit que tu avais une sœur ?

- Bien sûr que si. Mais je crois qu'ils ne m'ont jamais cru, exception faite pour Isis et pour Minerva.

- Il faut que tu me racontes tout ce que j'ai raté, ces deux dernières années.

- Et toi, tu dois me dire ce que tu as fait de ces années qui m'ont paru terriblement longues sans tes visites nocturnes. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

- « Tu as encore eu des idées perverses, pas vrai ?

- Mais euh ! J'ai pas fait exprès de tourner ma phrase comme ça ! » se défendit Harry

Il se tourna vers l'assemblée, et leur dit :

- « Exceptionnellement, je vais ajourner cette réunion à demain. Je vous présenterai Ange comme il se doit, et certaines choses auront peut-être évolué. »

Chacun jeta un regard intrigué, parfois méfiant, à la jeune femme, puis peu à peu, la salle se vida et il ne resta qu'Ange, le Trio d'Or, les Malefoy, Ginny Weasley, Minerva McGonagall et Isis Taïpan.

- « Cela fait trop longtemps. » dit Narcissa, les larmes aux yeux.

- « Beaucoup trop. » confirma Ange. « Tu dois être Ginny ? » demanda-t-elle à la rouquine.

- « Oui. Et vous, qui êtes vous exactement ? » rétorqua la rousse, une flamme de jalousie dans les yeux.

- « La sœur aînée de Harry. Et son entraîneuse perso. » répondit-elle en envoyant un clin d'œil à son petit frère. « Il m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. »

Harry, qui avait sourit au clin d'œil, s'étrangla à cette phrase.

Certes, il lui avait beaucoup parlé d'elle…

Mais la première fois que son nom fut mentionné, c'était lorsqu'il venait de se prendre un coup de poing à cause de ses pensées perverses.

- « Que diriez-vous de passer la soirée ensemble ? Nous pourrons nous raconter tout ce qui s'est passé entre temps. » proposa Ange.

- « Et comme il est déjà 17h, on peut aller s'installer dans la Salle Commune.

- De Griffindor ?

- Oui, les dortoirs de Hufflepuff sont dédiés aux réfugiés, ceux de Slytherin aux potionnistes, qui sont plus proches de leurs laboratoires, et Ravenclaw et Griffindor sont dédiés aux combattants. La salle commune des lions est la plus confortable.

- Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'y suis plus allée… » soupira Ange avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ange monopolisait le plus grand des canapés de la Tour de Gryffondor, et le plus confortable, au passage. Elle se l'était approprié sitôt qu'elle avait posé le pied dans la salle commune et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

- « Alors ! » s'exclama joyeusement la jeune femme. « Qu'avez-vous fait en mon absence ? »

Tour à tour, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Draco parlèrent. Le petit frère d'Ange lui raconta les batailles importantes et lui lista, malheureusement, ceux qui les avaient quittés. Il précisa également que quelques sorciers s'entraînaient pour rejoindre la Fédération des Epéistes et que lui-même avait atteint le rang A, le plus puissant en dessous du rang S. Ses amis atteignaient soit le rang C+, soit le B-, en fonction de leur avancée.

Ron, qui était l'un des stratèges de la résistence, expliquait comment les réunions se tenaient et comment ils élaboraient leurs plans d'attaques.

Hermione, quant à elle, était à la tête des chercheurs mais également l'une des mères poules du groupe. Ange apprit que de nombreux orphelins résidaient à Poudlard, ainsi que des familles. Les adultes s'efforçaient de leur faire cours malgré la pression exercée par la guerre, et les entraînaient également.

C'étaient Ginny et Draco qui s'occupaient des entraînements. La présence des Malefoy avait fait pas mal de vagues au début, mais ils avaient réussi à prouver leur loyauté, et été acceptés par les résistants.

Puis, Minerva pris la parole, soulignant qu'un allié « inconnu » leur fournissait des indications sur les attaques à venir, ce qui leur permettait d'intervenir très rapidement. Visiblement, le rôle de Severus n'était connu que par Ange et sa seconde marraine.

- « Et toi, tu nous racontes ce que tu as fait, ces deux dernières années ? » demanda Harry

Ange sentit son sourire se figer légèrement.

- « Je me suis entraînée. Et j'ai continué à recruter du monde. D'ailleurs, ces derniers continuent de recruter et d'entraîner des combattants pour nous aider. Vu que la guerre concerne désormais le monde entier, ils n'hésitent pas à voyager si besoin est.

- Ange… Je me souviens de chaque mot de ta lettre. » dit simplement Harry.

Le pâle sourire de la jeune fille fondit instantanément.

Les autres se regardaient, n'étant pas au courant de ce qui se passait.

- « Tu as réglé ton problème d'animagus préhistorique ? » demanda Harry, ne voulant pas tourner autour du pot.

Minerva laissa échapper un cri de surprise, de même qu'Hermione. Toutes deux savaient qu'avoir un animagus préhistorique ou magique était signe d'une grande instabilité couplée à la dangerosité.

- « Oui, c'est réglé. » assura Ange.

- « On peut m'expliquer ? » demanda Ron. « Je pensais qu'il était impossible d'avoir pour animagus un animal préhistorique ou magique… »

Le professeur de métamorphose expliqua rapidement la situation, et un air de compréhension fut visible sur le visage du rouquin.

- « C'est pour ça que tu es partie à peine deux semaines après être arrivée !

- Oui. » opina Ange. « Je ne voulais mettre personne en danger.

- Et… Par pure curiosité, qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire ?

- L'animal aurait pu prendre le contrôle et j'aurais été incontrôlable. J'aurais tué toute personne qui essaierait de me résonner. Enfin, quiconque n'était pas assez puissant pour me maîtriser. »

Ange regarda fixement le mur, les yeux glacés. Une personne sourit faiblement.

- « Heureusement, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui a sû m'aider. Lorsque je perdais la raison, elle était le rempart entre ma folie meurtrière et le monde extérieur. Elle était la bête qui forçait le smilodon a courber l'échine. Elle m'a sauvé la vie. »

Un sourire léger flotta sur ses lèvres.

- « On pourra la rencontrer ? » demanda Harry.

- « Je ne sais pas… » hésita Ange, visiblement mal à l'aise, alors qu'une lueur amusée dansait dans son regard. « Elle n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler une femme normale.

- Je peux dire quelque chose ? » demanda Hermione.

Ange l'interrogea du regard.

- « Côté surprises, je crois qu'on est parés à tout. À onze ans, on a rencontré un cerbère, déjoué un complot de Voldemort, battu les échecs de Minerva. A douze, un dangereux basilic se promenait dans l'école. A treize, on a aidé Sirius à s'échapper en jouant avec le temps…

- Oh, je suis au courant de tous vos exploits. » tempéra Ange avec un grand sourire. « Après tout, j'étais élève ici aussi. J'étais en année de BUSE quand vous vous faisiez répartir. J'étais, comme vous, à Griffindor, sous pseudonyme. »

La nouvelle surprit pas mal de monde, mais pas Hermione.

- « C'est logique. Soit c'était ça, soit c'était des précepteurs. Enfin bref, si vous savez tout cela, qu'est-ce qui pourrait encore nous choquer ? »

Un sourire clairement amusé flotta sur les lèvres de l'épéiste.

- « J'en parlerai avec elle, je vous le promets.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? » demanda Ginny

- « …Elle s'appelle Anubis. C'est, bien entendu, un nom de code. Elle est très connue dans sa région, pour ses nombreuses missions.

- Ses missions ?

- Oui. Elle est une tueuse redoutable et impitoyable. »

Le tout dit avec un énorme sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Chacun avait la mâchoire à terre et les yeux exorbités. Ange se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- « Enfiiiin.. Passons. Quels sont nos alliés ? »

Harry, après avoir reprit le peu de dignité qui lui restait après avoir fait une telle tête, lui résuma.

D'après lui, de nombreux élèves de Poudlard ainsi que leurs familles s'étaient enrôlés, mais il préférait garder les mineurs le plus loin possible du champ de bataille. D'ailleurs, il n'acceptait aucun ado de moins de seize ans et six mois pour les batailles.

Ensuite, ils avaient ralliés quelques elfes de maison, qui se démenaient pour maintenir une hygiène de vie correcte, surtout au niveau de la nourriture qui commençait à manquer.

Quelques guérisseurs et aurors, qui s'étaient échappés avant que Voldemort ne prenne le contrôle de Ste-Mango et du Ministère, s'étaient également joints à la lutte, et les soins prodigués par les guérisseurs leur était d'une aide inestimable.

Côté créatures magiques, quelques centaures, menés par Firenze, s'étaient joints à eux. Bane avait piqué une colère monstrueuse, mais jugeait que leur survie était effectivement menacée, il avait donc permis aux quelques centaures de quitter temporairement la horde pour aider les humains.

Remus avait rallié deux clans complets de garous, ce qui était un avantage de taille.

Ils étaient, en tout et pour tout… Deux cent cinquante combattants.

- « Je vois. Oui, comparé aux troupes de Voldy', on a un sérieux désavantage… » murmura Ange.

- « Parce qu'en plus, tu as accès aux infos de l'armée des ténèbres ? » siffla Ginny.

Ange sentait clairement l'hostilité que manifestait la rousse à son égard. Mais elle était incapable de dire pourquoi.

- « Le type qui vous livre des infos avant les batailles, l'espion que vous ne connaissez pas. Il agit à mon compte. » révéla Ange.

- « Ange est-il… »

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspend. Sa sœur le regarda droit dans les yeux, et suivit son regard, qui glissa jusqu'à son sein gauche.

Là où était tatoué l'emblème de la Fédération.

- « Oui, Harry.

- Alors, j'ai toute confiance en lui. » assura-t-il. « Combien y-a-t'il d'hommes, alors ?

- …Voldemort a des troupes qui se comptent en milliers. Trois mille cinq cent, avec une marge d'erreur de cent combattants, au moins. Et je ne parle pas encore des créatures et autres. »

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains, alors que les autres soupiraient de désespoir.

- « Mais, Harry, n'oublie pas que nous avons des alliés qui ne sont pas encore sur place. » dit joyeusement Ange. « On compte pour plus qu'un sorcier, tu sais ? »

Après quelques secondes, le Survivant sourit à sa sœur en hochant la tête.

- « C'est vrai. Tu as derrière toi le plus puissant bras armé du monde magique.

- _J'ai_ derrière moi ? Nous sommes tous derrière toi, petit frère. »

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, ils étaient nombreux à être complètement largués dans la conversation. Seuls Ron, Hermione, Harry et Isis comprenaient ce qui se passait. Les deux premiers parce que le troisième leur avait expliqué, et l'égyptienne savait parfaitement interpréter chacune des phrases de son amie anglaise…


	3. Chapter 3

**_Désolé pour ce big retard, mais j'avais mes examens. J'ai préféré étudié plutôt que de poster. Bon, je pense pas que ça ait changé grand chose, mais bon x) _**

**_Bonne lecture ! Pour me faire pardonner, il y aura un chapitre ce dimanche, avant 13h ou après 20h. (Normalement, si j'ai encore accès à l'ordi après avoir reçu mes notes)_**

**_Chapitre 3 : Bonus #1 : Aparté avec Anubis_**

Le soir venu, Ange s'éclipsa discrètement.

Ces nombreux regards braqués sur elle la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise, et en plus, elle avait promis à Anubis qu'elles se retrouveraient cette nuit, dans la Forêt Interdite.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, et lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'être seule, elle se transforma en un imposant tigre dotés de longues dents. Un smilodon. Sa deuxième forme, apprivoisée après de longs mois d'entraînement et de souffrances.

Ange se mit à courir dans la forêt, pistant l'odeur caractéristique de son amie. Une délicieuse odeur de sable chaud, d'oasis fraîche, de douceur et de sauvagerie. Une telle combinaison était vraiment étrange, mais elle avait vu de tout.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle rencontra son amie. Elle était reconnaissable entre mille.

Grande, la peau noire, une queue battant l'air dans son dos, un visage canin aux yeux brillants d'intelligence. Avec, pour seul vêtement, une toge claire, tranchant nettement avec sa peau.

La seule différence avec les représentations d'Anubis de l'Egypte ancienne et la créature qui se trouvait face à elle, était la poitrine plus rebondie de cette dernière.

- « Ravie de te revoir, Anubis.

- Moi de même, Smilodon. »

Les deux femmes reprirent leur apparence normale et échangèrent un regard complice, puis s'assirent dans l'herbe.

- « Quand je pense que, ces deux dernières années, on les a passées sans se voir à visage découvert…

- C'est vrai. Quand nous ne portions pas nos masques respectifs, nous étions sous nos formes animagus. » soupira la jeune femme avec un accent chantant.

- « Harry et ses amis aimeraient te voir. Comment tu vas faire ?

- Franchement ? Je n'en ai fichtrement aucune idée. »

La jeune femme rejeta ses longs cheveux sombres en arrière et observa les étoiles.

- « Tes recherches avancent ? » demanda doucement l'héritière des Potter.

- « Pas vraiment non. Je sais qu'il se trouve quelque part en Egypte, mais depuis que le roi l'a déplacé, je ne sais pas moi-même où il se trouve. C'est vraiment embêtant.

- Il faut absolument l'avoir. Cela fait plus de deux ans que Voldemort cherche à s'en emparer, si cela arrivait…

- Un désastre sans précédent s'annoncerait. Je sais. » murmura Anubis.

Les deux filles soupirèrent à l'unisson et se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe, parfaitement synchrones.

- « Tu te souviens de la première fois que je me suis transformée en smilodon ?

- Tu as failli m'arracher la tête. Comment je pourrai oublier un truc pareil ? » grommela Anubis.

- « C'est vrai. » rit doucement son amie. « J'avais si peur, je ne contrôlais rien et cette puissance mentale m'écrasait…

- Elle te consummait depuis des mois, peut-être des années. Pas étonnant qu'elle avait une puissante force mentale. Heureusement, on a réussi à en venir à bout. »

Ange soupira. Oui, heureusement..

- « Tu vas aller voir Severus ?

- Ca fait deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vus. J'ai bien l'intention d'aller le voir dans la semaine.

- Donc, si on ne te revoit pas venir, c'est pas grave. Tu rattrapes les nuits perdues avec ton cher et tendre.

- ANUBIS ! » s'écria Ange, le rouge lui montant aux joues. « Bon, tu n'as pas tout à fait tord. »

Un sourire amusé se peignit sur les lèvres des deux amies.

- « Qui aurait pu dire qu'on serait à ce point complices ? Je n'étais rien pour toi, trois ans plus tôt. Tu ne me connaissais pas.

- Pareil pour toi. Finalement, Voldy a eu de l'utilité dans sa vie. Grâce à lui, on s'est trouvées.

- Vrai. Mais je me serais passée de sa présence nauséabonde. Il puait, c'était horrible !

- C'est l'humaine qui parle, ou le divin chacal ? » se moqua gentiment Ange.

Un rire léger lui répondit.

- « Le chacal, bien sûr.

- C'est vrai que tu as Anubis depuis que tu as douze ans. franchement, le jour où tu as surgi devant moi, alors que je trainais dans le désert pour trouver un endroit où libérer le smilodon, j'ai cru que j'étais morte et que tu allais faucher mon âme. »

Sa compagne aux cheveux sombres rigola.

- « Tu n'es pas en train de faire un mix de deux cultures différentes ? Anubis d'un côté et la grande Faucheuse de l'autre ?

- C'est possible. Oh, puis m'en fous. J'ai cru que ma dernière heure était arrivée.

- Heureusement que j'avais fini ma mission, tu aurais vraiment fait une crise cardiaque. »

Un silence amusé s'installa.

- « Dis moi, Anubis ?

- Yep ?

- Tu vas être débordée le jour de la bataille finale, t'es sûre que tu veux pas un coup de main de la Faucheuse ?

- Oh, va te faire voir, Angie. » râla l'autre en lui balançant une poignée d'herbe.

Un rire joyeux lui répondit.

- « N'empêche. Je me demande comment ils prendraient la nouvelle… » dit Anubis, visiblement hésitante.

- « C'est vrai qu'ils voient en toi une fille douce et gentille. Comment pourraient-ils imaginer que tu es une dangereuse combattante avec un animagus _divin_, par-dessus le marché ? »

Ange rejeta la tête en arrière, et déclara, tout en contemplant les étoiles.

- « Mais tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as, d'être qui tu es. Tu es une fille bien, et malgré l'instabilité de ton animagus, tu n'as jamais basculé du côté sombre. De plus, tout le monde sait que tu es la gentillesse même. Moi, j'ai un pied dans le monde obscur, et à part quelques uns, tout le monde se méfie de moi. La petite Ginny, par exemple.

- Ca lui passera. Elle est de nature extrêmement jalouse, et voir une femme qui fait plus d'effet à Harry qu'elle, ça la met en rogne…

- Je suis sa sœur…

- On est des femmes, Angie. La jalousie, on connaît. »

Ange acquiesça. La jalousie ?

Il n'y avait pas de femme plus jalouse qu'elle à des kilomètres à la ronde.

- « J'ai hâte. » déclara soudainement Anubis.

- « De quoi ? »

Un sourire sadique s'étira sur les lèvres de la femme dissimulée dans l'ombre.

- « Le smilodon revient sur le devant de la scène. Ça va saigner… »

Ange ricana.

- « Et ce ne sera pas qu'une expression. Le sang de ces salopards va couler à flots… »


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapitre 4 : Le Retour du Tigre _**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée de la sœur aînée de Harry.

D'abord méfiants, les membres de la résistance s'étaient peu à peu habitués à cette femme un peu délurée.

Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient vu que son côté fêtarde, gentille et mignonne. Même si parfois, « mignon » ne qualifiait pas la jeune femme. En effet, vociférer comme un chacal à travers tout le château, déballant des insultes à faire rougir un vieux loup de mer, ça avait de quoi étonner plus d'un.

Chaque soir s'était soldé par des fêtes endiablées. Ange avait tendance à entraîner tout le monde dans ses délires, commençant des concours de boisson, ou entonnant des chants paillards – à la plus grande gêne des plus jeunes. Aidée par des jumelles de quinze ans, qui jouaient magnifiquement bien de la guitare, elle mettait rapidement une ambiance festive, loin des horreurs de la guerre.

Pourtant, ce jour-là, la réalité les rattrapa bien vite, lorsque Ron déboula, affolé, dans la Grande Salle.

Par chance, Ange portait toujours son armure.

- « Une attaque dans un village de nymphes ! »

Après avoir donné les coordonnées, tous se précipitèrent vers l'aire de transplanage le plus proche et se matérialisèrent non loin de l'endroit.

Ange vit tout de suite que tous avaient leur partenaire de prédilection. Harry se battait seul, Ron et Hermione en duo. Les frères jumeaux Weasley se battaient, évidemment, ensemble. Ginny, Neville et Draco faisaient équipe, et Minerva se battait aux côtés d'Isis et du roi Taïpan.

Deux étudiants l'invitèrent à se joindre à eux, mais elle refusa poliment.

- « Je me bats généralement seule. Ou avec certaines personnes bien définies. »

Soit, Anubis, Severus et les autres épéistes.

Les deux combattants haussèrent les épaules et se jetèrent dans la mêlée.

Ange invoqua la dague tatouée sur son sternum et s'entailla la paume gauche. La dague disparût dans une gerbe d'étincelles rouges, et elle invoqua une épée bâtarde. Cette fois encore, elle se trouva chanceuse d'être ambidextre.

Elle se lança à corps perdu dans la bataille, faisant des ravages. Ses compétences au combat n'étaient plus à démontrer aux yeux de son frère, qui savait de quoi était capable sa sœur et mentor, mais elle impressionnait grandement les autres.

Puis, elle se retrouva face à une silhouette familière. Elle dût se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

Utilisant la magie informulée, elle utilisa _Switch_ pour troquer son épée bâtarde contre ses deux katanas, et quelques secondes plus tard, deux lames s'entrechoquèrent avec fracas.

- « Tu m'as manquée, Ange.

- Et toi donc, Sev… »

Ils parlaient si bas que personne d'autre n'auraient pu entendre leur conversation.

Heureux de se retrouver après deux longues années d'absence, leurs brefs échanges ne se faisant que par lettres, ils profitèrent du chaos pour se redécouvrir autant que possible.

Leur corps dansaient de manière surnaturelle, leurs bras dirigeant leurs lames avec rapidité et précision. Ange leva ses armes, mais Severus fut plus rapide. Il fit disparaître son épée bâtarde et attrapa les poignets de son aimée, ses poignets si fins qu'il lui semblait pouvoir se briser entre ses mains.

Leur visage se touchaient presque. Les yeux verts de la jeune femme se perdirent dans un océan de ténèbres, ô combien attirantes. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle dans son cou, elle frissonnait. Là, tout de suite, elle voulait poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, qui l'attiraient comme une flamme attire un papillon…

- « Prince, arrête de faire le joli cœur et bute moi cette nana ! » beugla un mangement quelconque.

Une autre personne n'avait rien perdu du spectacle, malgré le chaos qui ravageait les lieux. Harry verrouilla son regard émeraude sur l'épéiste noir, l'esprit tournant à vive allure. Sa démarche, sa silhouette lui étaient familières, mais il ne pouvait pas dire où il les avaient vues.

Était-ce lui, l'espion en qui Ange avait placé toute sa confiance ? On dirait bien que oui. Il était le seul à se battre avec une épée, et la scène de tout à l'heure était très étrange…

Y aurait-il quelque chose entre ces deux-là ?

Sa sœur semblait danser autour de l'épéiste noir, évitant ses attaques avec grâce, et brusquement, ils changèrent d'adversaire. Il se demanda si cette grâce presque féline était dûe à l'animagus particulier de son aînée, mais il dût se reconcentrer sur ses propres assaillants, remettant cette question à plus tard.

- « ANGE, ATTENTION ! » cria Minerva.

Se fiant à sa marraine et à son instinct, la jeune femme roula au sol, évitant un sortilège vert fluorescent. Et lorsqu'elle vit l'homme qui avait jeté le maléfice, son sang se figea quelques secondes, avant de bouillonner.

- « Vous… »

Visiblement, Lord Voldemort avait envie de s'amuser et s'était joint aux « festivités ».

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Un acte odieux, la pire chose qui puisse arriver à un être humain.

Et probablement ce qui avait déclenché la folie furieuse du Smilodon. Il était déjà sauvage, mais après un tel affront, il avait tout simplement pété les plombs.

Pendant deux semaines, quand elle résidait avec son petit frère, elle avait réussi à occulter le fait d'avoir été violée par cet homme abject, mais une fois partie, ses barrières avaient cédé, et si Anubis n'avait pas été là pour l'arrêter…

- « Dès que je t'ai vue combattre, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi, Ange Potter. J'ai eu l'occasion de profiter de ta présence, un long moment, le dernier fut particulièrement plaisant. » siffla l'homme, un rictus sur les lèvres.

Les résistants qui avaient entendu le mage noir lancèrent un regard horrifié et méfiant à l'épéiste, qui gardait les yeux rivés sur celui qui avait déclenché la fureur de la Fédération entière.

Elle entailla plus profondément ses bras et switcha à nouveau d'armes. Usant de sortilèges de lévitation, une vingtaine de dagues flottaient au dessus de la femme.

- « Soyez sûr que je me vengerai, et par la même occasion, je vengerai Narcissa. _Blades' Dance._ »

Les dagues se mirent à tournoyer autour de l'épéiste. Le mage noir observait cela d'un air curieux.

- « Une nouvelle technique ?

- Si cela vous surprend, je crois que vous allez tomber sur le cul par la suite. _Smilodon's Claws !_ »

Les dagues furent envoyées en direction du mage noire avec la vitesse d'une balle de revolver, grâce à la vitesse qu'elles avaient acquis avec Blades' Dance.

Voldemort en dévia certaines et conjura un simple bouclier. Un sourire sauvage s'étira sur les lèvres d'Ange et elle jubila lorsque les lames détruisirent littéralement le bouclier, entaillant le bras et la jambe du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- « Ange, je prends le relais.

- Prudence, Harry. »

Ange repartit de son côté, gardant tout de même un œil sur son frère. Et plusieurs fois, elle se sentit mourir en le voyant prendre des risques inconsidérés.

La bataille dura environ une heure avant que les mangemorts ne prirent la fuite, terrifiés par le carnage qu'Ange faisait.

Ils ne se souvenaient que trop bien de l'épisode sanglant qui avait précédé la fuite d'Isis. De nombreux mangemorts avaient dû être amputés, beaucoup avaient été dans un état critiques, et une vingtaine était morts.

Heureusement pour les troupes de son petit frère, il n'y avait pas eu de pertes, juste quelques blessés dans leurs rangs.

Les nymphes qui avaient été attaquées étaient en train d'être soignées par Mme Pomfrey, qui venait d'arriver sur place, ainsi que plusieurs autres médicomages qu'Ange ne connaissait pas.

Harry, lui, portait de nombreux bandages. Sa cicatrice avait saigné, un sort de découpe l'avait profondément atteint au torse, qui ne manquerait pas d'ajouter une nouvelle cicatrice à sa collection déjà bien entamée, et son bras droit avait failli être sectionné par un sort de magie noire. Il présentait des hématomes un peu partout sur le corps, des résidus de magie noire sur le bras droit et dans le dos.

Ange n'avait rien eu, si ce n'était que des entailles qu'elle s'était faite elle-même ou quelques bleus. Aussi, quand elle vit son petit frère rire avec Ron, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Elle s'approcha de lui à grands pas.

- « Harry… »

Dans le presque silence, sa voix avait été entendue de tous. Et chacun fut témoin de la scène qui suivit.

Harry sourit à sa sœur, heureux d'avoir remporté le combat. Ange sentit la fureur grandir en voyant ce sourire, ce sang sur sa pommette droite, sa cicatrice rougeoyante.

**CLAC.**

Ange se mordit la lèvre. Si elle savait donner des uppercuts, elle se faisait toujours mal en giflant quelqu'un. Sa main droite piquait atrocement.

Autour du frère et de la sœur, des visages stupéfaits.

Se frottant le visage, qui le lançait douloureusement, le jeune homme lui demanda :

- « Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Tu t'es vu sur le champ de bataille ? Harry, bordel, tu as failli mourir plus de vingt fois en même pas dix minutes. Tu es complètement inconscient BORDE.L ! »

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues pâles. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de son frère.

- « Je suis toujours comme ça, grande sœur. Je suis le Surv-…

- TA GUEULE ! »

Ange venait de frapper à nouveau son petit frère.

- « TU N'AS PAS A FAIRE CELA !

- Si ce n'est pas moi, qui le fera alors ?

- TU N'ES QUE HARRY ! MON PETIT FRERE ! JE REFUSE DE TE VOIR MOURIR AU NOM DE LA LUMIERE, IMBECILE ! »

_Crois-tu vraiment que je vais laisser la mort t'arracher à moi, Harry ?_

Ange foudroya son frère du regard.

Minerva s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

- « J'ai beau lui répéter, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Ça doit être de famille, tu ne crois pas ? »

La jeune femme aux mèches rouges échangea un regard avec sa marraine.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entend ?

- Qu'il ressemble beaucoup à sa sœur. »

Ange gonfla ses joues comme un hamster, rosissante, et détourna la tête.

- « C'est pas pareil, mes tatouages sont trop cool d'abord. »

Sachant que la tension était retombée, les rebelles se mirent à rire. Les jumeaux Weasley donnèrent une grande tape dans le dos de la jeune femme, la félicitant pour sa bravoure. Personne n'avait jamais osé donner une claque à Harry depuis qu'il maniait une épée.

- « Normal, c'est moi qui lui ai appris. » se rengorgea la jeune femme.

Cet accès d'orgueil fit redoubler l'hilarité générale. La tension des combats retombaient, et leurs nerfs, sous pression, se soulageaient dans le rire et la bonne humeur.

Malgré cette ambiance bon enfant, deux personnes se sentaient mal à l'aise.

Elles échangèrent un regard.

_Rendez-vous ce soir, même heure, même endroit._

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Le soir même, une silhouette se dirigea vers la forêt interdite à pas de loup. Elle se dissimulait dans l'ombre du Château, du Saule Cogneur ou de la Cabane d'Hagrid.

Elle ne devait pas être vue.

Heureusement pour elle, il était très tard, et peu probable que quelqu'un soit actuellement réveillé, regardant par la fenêtre, n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil.

La silhouette se métamorphosa soudain en un gros, très gros chat. Il ressemblait à une lionne, mais des dents démesurées dépassaient de sa gueule.

L'animal piqua un sprint, éclairé quelques secondes par les rayons de lune. Il avait une fourrure éclatante. Son pelage était doré, mais on pouvait voir sur sa tête quelques touffes de poils rouges et noirs, qui créaient un mélange particulier, mais très joli.

L'animal s'enfonça dans la forêt sans savoir que, effectivement, quelqu'un avait du mal à trouver le sommeil et l'observait du haut de la tour d'Astronomie…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ange reprit sa forme humaine après avoir dépassé le territoire des Centaures, à distance raisonnable du domaine des Acromentulas géantes. Elle avait toujours eu peur des araignées, et celles-ci étaient, en plus, dangereuses et attaquaient à vue. Brrr…

L'Autre était déjà là.

- « Salut, Anubis.

- Smilodon… »

Toutes deux s'assirent à même le sol. L'esprit préoccupé.

- « Tu l'as senti comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Anubis.

- « Ouais. L'une de mes runes n'arrête pas de chauffer. »

Durant les deux années où elle s'était exilée, Ange avait travaillé, un peu, sur ses runes sanguimagiques. Elle avait complété la plupart de ses ensembles déjà commencés.

Elle possédait ainsi un bouclier interne repoussant la plupart des sortilèges inanimants, ce qui lui avait sauvé la mise plusieurs fois, mais elle avait également terminé plusieurs ensembles améliorant sa précision et sa condition physique. Son corps avait également subi un autre rituel, lui permettant d'utiliser correctement l'oxygène en fonction de l'altitude où elle se trouvait.

Un autre ensemble lui permettait de filtrer son sang, à condition d'avoir une entaille ouverte où pouvait s'écouler le poison. Elle les avait faites à des endroits stratégiques, non loin des artères, afin de l'évacuer le plus rapidement possible. Cet ensemble avait également eu pour effet d'améliorer son odorat, et pouvait déceler le véritasérum et d'autres potions nocives dans ses aliments.

Et bien sûr, la trouvaille qu'elle avait faite lors de sa captivité. Switch, qui lui était bien utile.

Mais elle s'était arrêté là. Elle avait optimisé sa capacité de stockage, ayant acheté un étui où elle rangeait ses dagues. Au lieu de prendre cinq ou six places dans la dimension latérale, elle n'en prenait qu'une, et pouvait stocker une vingtaine de dagues dans l'étui.

Son ensemble de guérison n'avait pas progressé non plus, elle ne se sentait pas de le faire. Les runes étaient trop compliqués, le rituel trop long, elle trouvait cela bien trop dangereux. Il était fort probable qu'elle ne finisse pas cet ensemble et se contente des avantages qu'elle avait déjà.

Par contre, elle avait étudié un nouveau rituel, qui ne prenait qu'une étape. Il permettait à la personne de savoir quand quelqu'un lui voulait du mal était à proximité. Comme un Strutoscope, sauf que la rune chauffait doucement, sans émettre de bruit.

Et depuis qu'elle était arrivée, elle ne cessait de chauffer sous ses vêtements.

- « Comment tu l'as su, toi ? » demanda Ange. « Les talents d'Anubis ?

- On va dire ça. L'instinc du chacal, probablement. Mais je le sens, c'est difficile à expliquer. Il y a un danger, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir lequel, c'est frustrant. »

Les deux soupirèrent.

- « Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être un danger permanent, et qui, en plus, semble m'en vouloir ? » demanda Ange.

- « Hum… La malchance ? » proposa Anubis, rieuse.

Ange grogna, elle était maladroite par moment, ça arrivait à tout le monde, que diable !

- « Je sais pas trop… » dit la réincarnation, plus sérieusement. « Mais ça m'inquiète beaucoup.

- Oui, moi aussi… »

Elles soupirèrent en concert.

- « Peut-être… » dit Ange, hésitante. « Mais ça me paraît tellement improbable…

- Quoi donc ?

- …Un espion. »

C'était une théorie complètement absurde, il n'y avait que des personnes qui appréciaient énormément Harry autour de lui. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle était arrivée, mais Ange ne voyait aucun rebelle capable de faire une chose pareille.

- « Si c'était le cas, alors on sera dans une merde profonde. » fit Anubis. « Mais ça me parait tellement improbable de la part des autres…

- Je vais demander à Severus, la prochaine fois que je le verrai. S'il peut enquêter discrètement… D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre dans sa dernière lettre, il est le favori de Voldemort. Non seulement c'est un sang-mêlé comme lui, mais ils avaient tout deux tué leur père, perdu leur mère et étaient puissants. Severus, plus que les autres mangemorts, car il était le seul d'entre eux à être un épéiste.

Anubis hocha la tête, cela semblait une bonne alternative.

De toute manière, elles ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose à ce stade.

- « Je vais retourner au château. » dit Ange. « Tu pars encore ?

- Pas ce soir, j'attends des nouvelles de mon contact en Egypte avant de repartir. Il devrait avoir des infos, il les négocie.

- Je vois. Si on pouvait également trouver ce maudit sceptre, ça serait un poids en moins. Mais, on sait que ce n'est pas l'autre tête de serpent qui l'a en sa possession, donc on a encore une chance. »

Ange se leva et salua Anubis. Cette dernière se mettrait en route dans quelques minutes. Si on les voyait rentrer ensemble à cette heure, nul doute que cela aurait soulevé une vague de question…


End file.
